El diario de Karai
by Terena Tempestira
Summary: Karai no sabe como desahogarse así que escribe en su diario.


¡Holaaaaa! Aquí les tengo una nueva historia, es *El diario de Karai*. Yo pensé, Karai tiene muchas cosas que contar, y no tiene muchas amigas que digamos así que de seguro tiene un diario en el que escribe :D. Ah, al final siempre va a aparecer un poco de lo que piensa Leo.

**Ni Karai ni las TMNT me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

** M****irage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman **

**y a Nickelodeon**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Karai llega a su cuarto en la inmensa oscuridad, después de haberse encontrado con muchas sorpresas en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se saca su armadura y se coloca su pijama, un pantalón viejo con un polo negro (estaba muy cansada para tomar una ducha) al final coje un pequeño cuaderno y se acuesta en su cama.

* * *

06/03/13

_ Rihna, tengo algo muy importante que contarte, enserio, hoy día me levanté pensando que sería un de esos días aburridos entrenando con algunos mediocres del Clan del Pie y que después Shedder me llamaría para conversar asuntos del clan,y bla bla bla, si me entiendes. Pero me equivoqué, hoy día fue uno de esos pocos días raros en los que en la noche no puedo dormir. Shedder me mandó a matar a unas tortugas mutantes, ya que eran discípulos de Hamato Yoshi y yo acepté, así que esta noche salí y en el camino me encontré a una de esas tortugas, en realidad no era tan tortuga, se parecía mucho a un humano, usaba katanas y una bandana azul, sus ojos; sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y pacifico__, pero claro, obviamente lo iba a vencer, nadie me ha vencido en años, pero no me iba a arriesgar, así que mandé a mi escuadrón de ninjas primero y en un par de ojos !Estaban noqueados! Si, lo estaban, no te miento, así que decidí hacer una gran entrada, lo halagué por noquear a todos mis guerreros, lo rocié con gas lacrimógeno, le dije mi nombre y me di una voltereta hacia un callejón. Lo sorprendí. Era lo que quería. Después lo encontré hablando solo y luchamos, descubrí que se llama Leonardo y tiene 4 hermanos, es el mayor, y le propuse una cita, creo. Nos encontramos en el edificio Bayerly y lo puse a prueba, quería saber que tan bueno era, así que le dije que iba a robar una Katana, el no aceptó, mas bien, me cogió de la mano y me dijo que no tenía porque hacer eso y yo estaba como que: ¿Ok? Pero no me iba a dejar manipular por esos ojos azules que me enloquecen, en serio, son hermosos, así que le hice una llave y justo llego su hermano Raphael si no me equivoco, justo después apareció una alga gigante que atrapó a leo y a su hermano y el me pidió ayuda, me dió pena así que le tiré una cuchilla ensima de su cabeza y le dije sayonara y me fui. Leo es super genial, y tan serio y honorable, además es un buen ninja; me cae bien y no puedo negar que como ya te dije antes, jaja, sus ojos son hermosos; si los vieras, si los vieras no podrías hacer otra cosa más, te lo juro. Rihna, ya terminé pero en serio, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ojalá fueras mas que un cuaderno.¿Sabes? Si lo fueras, seríamos buenas amigas._

Shedder: -toc toc toc- ¿Karai? ¿Estás despierta aún? Mañana hay entrenamiento, no quiero tener que castigarte por tardanza ¿me oíste?

Karai:-cierra de golpe el cuaderno- Si padre, no llegaré tarde.

Shedder: Espero que así sea.

Karai: -en voz baja- Si padre, trataré de no amanecerme recordando a Leonardo y sus ojos azules que me hiciste ver tan solo por tu venganza jaja.-mira al cuaderno- ojalá que lo vuelva a ver, tal vez me sirva para otras cosas ¿No crees Rihna? Seguro - se responde a si misma-

* * *

**En las alcantarillas:**

Leo esta en su habitación pensando en la chica que le salvó la vida tirándole un cuchillo encima de la cabeza.

_Karai, ese es su nombre, que lindo, es como para decir ¡Caray! ¡Que linda es Karai!. jaja._

_No Leonardo, es tu enemiga, tranquilízate, sera guapisísima pero es del clan del pie, pero yo se que tiene un lado bueno, eso si; Espero encontrarlo..._

* * *

¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Terminé el primer capituló! Este fic va a ser corto a comparación del otro xD ( para los que no saben, el otro es Atrapados en la isla juntos)

P.D: Karai le pone a su cuaderno Rihna.

Talvez sea de 5 caps. :D


End file.
